


Flawless

by limit_breaker



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dildos, Humiliation, Hux is very vain, Kink Meme, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Power Bottom Hux, Power Dynamics, Service Top Kylo Ren, Shameless Smut, and not particularly nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limit_breaker/pseuds/limit_breaker
Summary: Hux settles for nothing less than flawless in every aspect of his life. Especially, but not limited to, his sex life.Fill for Kylux Hard Kinks prompt: Hux having Kylo use a strap on to fuck him rather than taking his actual dick. +++Verbal humiliation and power dynamics: Dom!bottom!Hux/sub!top!Kylo. pls and thx.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so weirdly into this prompt. I wanted someone else to fill it so that I could read it, but so far I don't think anyone has. :< Unable to let such a thing go to waste, I decided to pick it up and make it just a wee bit (or a lot) weirder because yolo.  
> (I hope someone else will fill this, too. :3)

"But you said I could fuck you," Kylo whines into the bare crook of Hux's neck.

"Correct. I said you could fuck me," Hux replies. "But not with that." He gives Kylo's bobbing erection a swift backhand slap, causing Kylo to wince, hissing through his teeth.

Hux steps back and strides over to his sleek black cabinets, Kylo's eyes taking in his soft lines, the curve of his naked spine, the fine bones of his shoulder blades underneath that thin, pale, freckled skin. So lithe without the thick layers of First Order regalia, but no less imposing. He's perfect.

He watches as Hux pulls out something that looks like a jumble of rope. Restraints? He arches an eyebrow. No. It's leather, with straps and buckles. A harness? Perhaps. Hux casually makes his way back towards Kylo, handing him this mysterious item, which Kylo takes with a confused pout.

"What is this?"

"It's a harness, Ren, by the Force, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were a virgin," he mocks before turning serious. "Now put it on."

Kylo says nothing in response and holds up the leather harness, examining it carefully. There's something wrong with the way it's shaped, how is this supposed to go over his chest? It looks like it belongs over his... ah. Kylo understands. It goes over his hips. A dick harness?

His logistical understanding does little to allay his puzzlement over the practicality, but he steps into the places where his legs are meant to go and adjusts the leather straps to fit snugly over the thick meat of his thighs as Hux strolls back to his cabinet to withdraw another item, this one coming in a neat black box with a deep crimson stamp of the First Order on its cover.

Kylo is still struggling to adjust the harness when Hux hands him the box with a sigh, moving to deftly help him with the straps when Kylo takes the box from his hands.  
  
"What is this?" Kylo asks, holding the closed box and frowning. He jolts as Hux tightens the straps with quick, purposeful movements, fingers brushing against the sensitive skin on his naked ass.

" _This_ is what you're going to fuck me with."

Kylo flicks his eyes up at him and furrows his brow.

"Open it."

Kylo works his jaw and opens the box, revealing a remarkably plain dildo. He pulls it out with one hand and turns it over. Size fairly average-- not overly long, not overly thick. Perfectly modest, respectable. Straight with a slightly upward curve. It fits nicely in his hand, his fingers long enough to wrap completely around the thickest part. Soft texture, synthetic human flesh. Exceptionally detailed, from the fragile-looking veins running along the pale shaft to the light dusting of red freckles painted on-- wait. Kylo recognizes this shape, this form.

"Hux, is this a replica of your dick?"  
  
"An exact one," Hux grins viciously, his eyes gleaming.  
  
"You want me to fuck you with your own dick?"  
  
"Precisely," Hux murmurs darkly, crossing into Kylo's space again as he pulls tight the last strap and cinches the buckle around his waist. "If such a thing is to be done, it ought to be done right."  
  
Kylo's lips twitch, his mouth falling open slightly. Hux snatches the dildo from him and moves back to fit it into the ring attached to the front of the strap on harness Kylo is now locked into. Kylo's own dick is still flush and hard, which makes Hux's task slightly encumbered, but he manages, shoving Kylo's cock awkwardly out of the way to make room for the replica of his own.  
  
"There," he says once the dildo is snugly in place, sticking straight out from the harness Kylo wears. "Beautiful. _Flawless_. So much better than what was there before. Don't you agree?"  
  
Kylo's lips part but no words come out. He studies Hux carefully, only beginning to understand the game he's playing here. He knows Hux is vain, from the way he positions his dressing mirror towards the bed to watch himself as he fucks into Kylo; even before they started this little amusement between the two of them, he probably could have guessed as much given the sheer number of morale holos Hux himself elected to star in. The man loves to hear himself talk, to see himself fuck... it should be no surprise he'd want to feel himself fuck, too.

But there's something more, now. Something that burns Kylo inside with shame. Their last encounter had not gone particularly well...

  
  
He'd practically begged Hux to let him fuck him, promising, swearing, that he could make it good, do it right. And Hux had merely smirked, as if he knew what was about to happen. _Go on, then._  Kylo, wracked with nerves and anxiety had struggled to stay hard. He'd been so impossibly turned on by the sight of Hux sprawled and open beneath him, by the way his lips had curled into a cruel judgmental sneer.

"I can, Hux, I can do this--" Kylo had stammered, cheeks flush with humiliation as he pumped his dick fruitlessly. He distinctively remembers feeling salt sting the corners of his eyes, the tears threatening to spill. He'd grit his teeth and Hux had smiled, reaching down with one gloved hand to help him along. Of course, the faintest touch of leather on the sensitive head of his dick had been all too much, overstimulated, he'd come almost instantly.

"Hux," Kylo had panted, mortified. Everything was ruined. "I'm sorry, Hux--"

"Hmm. As I thought," he'd tutted, bringing his gloved hand up to scowl disapprovingly at the sticky mess he played with in his fingers.  "Useless. It looks like I'll need a real cock if I plan on getting fucked."

 

"I said, _don't you agree_?" Hux asks again, voice firm in the empty cold of his quarters.

Kylo's eyes snap up. "Yes."

Here, now, Hux is casually disregarding Kylo's dick in favor of his own, this replica, an almost flawless copy of what, to Hux, is a flawless original. Kylo can't lie to himself, though; he agrees: Hux is a flawless original. He's been studying the man carefully ever since being posted to the _Finalizer;_  Hux is cold, calculating, ruthless, thorough, _perfect_. Hux squeezes a generous amount of lube onto the synthetic dick holstered in Kylo's harness, using his hand to coat it completely as his eyes darken with lust. He looks up at Kylo, the faintest grin playing on his features, and bends to place a tender kiss to the tip of the dildo.

Kylo shudders, a soft gasp escaping his lips. What he wouldn't give for Hux to behave this way for his own, real dick, which is fully flush and hard, awkwardly held out of the way by the straps of the harness, and utterly unworthy of Hux's touch.

Hux turns around and positions himself on all fours on his bed, ready for Kylo to line up and push in. Kylo does so slowly, using one hand to steady the dildo as it slides into Hux, drawing from him a ragged whine.  
  
"Yes," Hux breathes as he is filled. "Fuck, that feels good. _Perfect_. Much better than yours ever could."  
  
Kylo winces internally. The dick is completely buried inside of Hux now, the leather of the harness pressed against his bare asscheeks. Kylo is mesmerized watching it disappear, listening to Hux's soft moans. He was always transfixed by the way Hux looked when he was on top, during those few times Hux had allowed them to fuck face-to-face, openly staring as Hux's dick would disappear into him, but there is something surreal about this; watching as Hux's ass swallows up his own cock. Something equally fascinating about looking down and seeing not his own large, wide, uncut, and untrimmed dick, but rather Hux's elegant porcelain one protruding from his crotch, being slowly devoured by Hux's pale, freckled ass. Like this dick is the only one worthy of entering such a flawless specimen, and Hux knows it.

Kylo flicks his gaze up to the mirror Hux always has positioned and sees himself fucking into Hux, sees Hux's stare fixated on his own reflection, pupils fat, a flush spread from the roots of his hair to the skin of his chest. "So fucking good, isn't it?" Hux speaks-- to himself or to Kylo, Kylo is not sure, but he nods, not taking his eyes from Hux's reflection, one stray lock of ginger hair clings to his damp forehead as he slams his hips backwards against Ren. "Now this is a real cock," he says, "Reasonably sized, fits perfectly. Conforms to regulation, it's hard and it _stays hard_." His eyes snap up to Kylo's reflection as he speaks the last part, intent to wound clear and successful. "Perfect for fucking. Perfect to get fucked. It feels so good. Anyone on the receiving end of this ought to consider themselves very lucky indeed."

Kylo knows he's right and presses his lips shut, pushing all the way in again to elicit another desperate sigh from deep within Hux. Every time he slams into Hux, he feels his own dick throb in neglected agony, uncomfortable in its side-swept position beneath the straps of the harness, the ache of the impending bruises magnified by the verbal lashing Hux is giving him. And yet, he doesn't ask for either to stop. "Yes."

Completely inside, Kylo reaches around to grab Hux's actual warm, leaking dick, but Hux smacks his hand away.  
  
"Don't touch me, I can do it myself. Better than you." He snaps, taking his cock in hand and stroking it as Kylo bucks his hips to slide the dildo back in deeply. Hux's eyelids flutter shut. He sucks in his lower lip. Kylo moves again and Hux groans, his head falling forward to rest on the mattress, mouth wet with drooling saliva.  
  
Kylo is frustrated, his dick aching for release or at the very least, attention, but he knows what Hux said is true: he's better at this than Kylo is. The pants and moans being drawn out of him are so much more delicious than any noise Kylo had ever gotten him to make when he'd tried these things himself. Kylo has so much to learn...  
  
Hux is breathing harder now, his gasps coming shorter. Beneath his calloused hands, Kylo feels the muscles in Hux's hips and glutes tense up, tightening, as he jerks his cock faster. Kylo bucks his hips hard, hammering into Hux, pushing in as deep as he can with the cock he doesn't deserve to be wearing. He can't feel it physically, but his Force sensitivity tells him Hux is radiating pleasure, inner muscles clenching around the replica of his own cock. With a deep, guttural whine, Hux comes over his fingers, spurting and dripping messily onto the sheets below him.  
  
"Fuck, fuck," he pants as he rides out his orgasm, squeezing the last drops of cum from the tip of his cock. He collapses onto the mattress and Kylo slowly slides the dildo out of him, drawing yet another whine from Hux's lips at it slips out with a wet noise.  
  
Kylo rips off the straps of the harness and drops the thing on the floor, now desperate to come as he kneels onto the mattress and grabs his dick. It almost hurts with how hard it is, and bruised from the uncomfortable angle it'd been forced into with the harness.  
  
Hux barely registers what Kylo is doing, turning slightly and peeking open an eyelid. He scowls, opening his mouth to protest, to shoo him into the refresher and away from him, but before he can get the words out, Kylo is coming, white stripes hitting him on the chest, which has already been made sticky by his own cum. Hux grimaces, too dignified to roll his eyes exactly, but the way he glares at Kylo from below his heavy-set eyebrows is enough to let Kylo know his displeasure. Regardless, in the wake of his orgasm, Kylo finds he doesn't care as much as he normally would, though he resolves to be better next time-- stronger, edging ever closer to the flawless perfection that Hux demands. Deserves.  
  
Slinking away, Kylo wanders into the refresher to wet a towel and bring back to Hux, using it to clean some of the mess from his body and sheets. He drops the towel onto the nightstand and uses the Force to levitate the harness and dildo up into Hux's vantage point as he sits on the edge of Hux's bed.  
  
"Why?" Kylo asks, genuinely curious. He's not asking why with the replica; it's obvious Hux doesn't need him in all of his shameful imperfections, eager though he is to prove otherwise-- and perhaps that's the reason behind the embarrassingly honest question: he needs to know that he still has a chance to make this work. "Why me?"  
  
"I wanted to see how far you would go for me, asking nothing in return."  
  
"Anywhere, Hux. I would go anywhere, do anything. Next time, I swear, I will--"  
  
Hux grabs roughly by jaw, fingers hooking beneath his chin. The stare from his icy blue eyes pierces Kylo and he loses his Force-grip on the harness. Hux smirks. "I know. You will. I will make you flawless."

 

 

=

**Author's Note:**

> don't even look at me.


End file.
